Human
by ReconsDaughter
Summary: You either turn or die...right? When Stiles sister gets attacked by the same thing that bit Scott she ends up in the hospital, is she still human? Is she a werewolf? Find out...
1. Chapter 1

I had just layed down in bed when it all started, the creaking floor boards in the room next to mine followed by a THUD and muffled cursing.

My brother never really learned the art of sneaking out in my opinion, him and his best friend scott always seemed so surpirsed when they got caught.

I heard him creep slowly down the hall just past my room before I decided to rain on his parade.

"Where do you think you're going slick?" I said trying my best not to sound like a dissipointed parent.

"Heeehey Sis, whats going on?" he figeted in place running his hand across his buzz-cut and down his neck.

"Stiles, every time dad gets a call you listen in hoping for dead body's or mob shoot-outs but you and I both know it's probably just calling again about the aliens abducting his cows or the 'Wolfman' that's living in the woods behind his house" I said sounding exasperated .

"This time it's something good tho, two joggers found a body in the woods...but here's the best part it's only HALF a body" the shit eating grin that broke across my brothers face was a bit unnerving but I couldn't say I wasn't intriguide. "I was just going over to grab scott and go out looking for the other half, you in?"

"Dad is going to kill us if he finds us out there Sti, that being said I know you're gonna go anyway so as your older sister I have a moral obligation." I replied. "Just let me grab a sweater..."

After picking up scott we headed out to the Beacon Hills Preserve, the supposed location of the dead body. Five minutes into this little escapade of my brothers and I was already irritated, maybe it had to do with the lack of action or how frickin' cold and wet I was or maybe it was the fact that my brother and his life partner were bickering like an old married couple, I chuckled aloud at my own joke.

"Whats funny?" I heard my brother ask.

"Nothing just you and Scotty, you sound like...nevermind" I was in my own little word when the sight of flashlights up ahead caught my attention, all three of us hit the ground stiles franticly trying to shut off his own flashlight. I only had a second to watch before my brother took off running towards the lights, I hear scott mutter 'Stiles!' before taking a hit from his inhaler and giving chase whispering 'wait up!'

Stiles must have finally realized just how far ahead he had gotten and slowed down to look back, with his attention momentarily on me and scott he didn't notice the officer who had gotten so close.

"Stay right there!" I heard him yell over the barking of the police k-9, my brother didn't even have time to come up with an excuse before the voice of our father broke through.

"Hold on, Hold on! This little deliquent belongs to me" I watched as Stiles regained his composure and stood up.

"Dad, how ya doing?" he muttered trying to act as unsuspecting as possible, my father sighed a look of irritation present on his features.

"So do you listen in on all my phone calls?"

"No" Stiles replied followed by a large pause "Well not the boring ones" I almost lost it and laughed but I really didnt want my dad to find out I came out here as well...I was supposed to be the 'good' kid.

"Now where is your usual partner in crime?" I heard my father ask.

"Who Scott? S-Scott's home, said he wanted to get a good nights sleep for his first day back at school tomorrow...just me,in the woods...alone" smooth but my dad wasn't that dumb, stiles out looking for a dead body alone?

"Scott you out there?" my dads flashlight shined around, almost landing on my hiding spot behind a fallen tree. "Scott?..." I heard him sigh "Well young man I'm gonna walk you back to your car and you and I are gonna have a conversation about something called invasion of privacy" My fathers voice trailed off the further they both got away from us.

As soon as my dad and the other officers were out of sight I emerged from my hiding spot, I looked around to make sure the coast was clear before making my way over to where scott was standing stiffly behind a tree. We exchanged sighs of relief at not getting caught but also looks of worry at the fact that my Brother was our ride...now we had to walk however far to get back to our respective homes.

"You alright to walk this far Scotty?" I asked the severe asthmatic who was still weezing even after taking that hit from his inhaler not 2 minutes ago, he nodded and we started the long trek back home.

We hadn't walked 10 steps when the sound of birds taking flight caused us both to slow down, up further the woods seemed to take on a eerie calm I hadn't noticed Scott had stopped until I ran right into his back.

"Whats up?" I whispered, he shook his inhaler just about to respond when out of no where a stampede of deer rained down on us, we both fell back Scott somewhat on top of me as we tried as best as we could to keep from being trampled.

Once they passed Scott got to his feet helping me to mine, while he started messing with his phone I tried brushing the wet leaves off myself.

"You drop something?" I asked still pulling a few stray leaves from my hair not really paying much attention to him.

"Yeah my inhaler" he replied, I looked up just in time to see the light from his phone sweep across the other half of the dead body we had come to find. Scott freaked out falling down from the small cliff he was standing near, I ran up trying to get a eye on him to make sure he hadn't cracked his skull open or anything only to see him sprawled out maybe 4 feet below me.

"Scotty are you ok?" I whispered still worried that we might attract unwanted attention, whether from my dad and his officers or anything else lurking in the wood with us.

"I think so..." just as he said that I heard a low growl and looked up just in time to see something lunge for scott which he fought trying to crawl away but it kept him pinned and then...it bit him.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Scott got free from the thing he took off like a bat out of hell, running further and further away from me.

Leaves crunched under heavy paws as whatever had bitten scott set to circling around me, no doubt ready to make me it's next meal after Scott ran off. I wanted to move but in the back of my mind I knew it would see that as a sign of aggression and pounce, besides even if I ran the thing was fast I had no chance of escape.

"Heh heh heh" the deep guttural laugh caught me off guard and set to unnerve me even more. "Not even gonna try running girl?" the voice spoke.

My blood ran cold when I felt a hot wet breath on the back of my neck and on instinct I spun around...

You know that part in scary movies when the killer gets the jump on the slutty coed? She always turns around and screams, right in his face and the killer then proceeds to stab her to death while she continues to let out death wails. As I sat there staring into my killers bright red eyes I couldn't do any if that, couldn't even muster up a whimper I just stared at it until my legs gave out and I collapsed.

It seemed like forever that we sat there both refusing to take our eyes off one another and I wondered if I had already died and this was all I could do was remember the last event before my death, but soon enough I found that to be untrue because the thing let out another heavy breath and inched closer to me. It was at that point whether it be from joy that I wasnt dead or straight stupidity and instinct but I reached back and...

SMACK

I hit the thing, opened hand right across the left side of its face.

It didn't even seem to register to the thing that I had just smacked it, or maybe it did because after I had done it the thing had stopped it's advance and was now staring at me again.

"Did you just slap me?" the gravely voice which indeed belonged to the 'animal' infront of me asked. I didn't know what to say it was a retorical question of course but do I apologize? Plead for my life? it wouldn't do any good I was never gonna make it out of these woods alive.

Dad...Stiles...I can't leave them.

That was all I could think of and I wasnt afraid in that moment because I knew if I had to...to get back to my Dad and my Brother, fight this thing...then I was going to fight!

I positioned myself on my butt with my legs out infront of me and quickly brought my leg back and slammed it forward right into the things face. It seemed to stun it giving me enough time to get up to my feet and start running, I knew I wasnt gonna get far not with how fast it had to be so I searched the ground for anything I could use as a weapon, something to keep it at arms length.

A long large stick was my only option but it would have to do since the thing was currently giving chase now and just like I thought, it was fast. I swung around with the stick and caught it across the face causing it to lose its footing and fall on it's side, I didn't even stop to think tho before I was running again...and running and running.I didn't slow down once, didn't look behind me I just ran. But even with all my determination, all my plans of escape, all of the fight I had in me it wasnt enough and I found myself falling to the ground with a large weight on my back.

Pain ripped through my left shoulder and I knew I was being bit, it's savage teeth tearing through my delicate skin. More pain shot through my side as I tried to pull away from my attacker, the taste of copper flooded my mouth and the salty sting of tears washed over my cheeks...I was crying I hadn't cried since...since my mom died.

I felt the crushing weight on my back leave but the overall pain was still there, I couldn't hear anything around me but the sound of the rushing of blood in my ears.

If the thing was still there I didn't know why it had stopped, maybe it thought I was as good as dead and decided to leave me there.

Black started to cloud my vision it was like staring down a long hallway or tunnel and I felt so lightheaded and cold, I had lost quite a bit of blood I could feel it when it ran down my back and shoulder but the pain didn't seem to be there anymore...I felt nothing but the unbearable cold that started to make me shiver and teeth chatter.

My eyelids became heavy and all I wanted to do was give into the sleep that my body desperately begged for but if I closed my eyes now I knew I wouldn't open them again.

Leaves crunched and shuffled around me in a fast pace that made me realize I was no longer alone, was it back to finish the job? Had Scott come back looking for me? Or stiles? Oh god I couldn't have him find me like this...on the brink of death.

Warm hands grasped my shoulder gingerly flipping me over on to my back and bring me into a some what sitting position, then someone was talking, asking me things that I couldn't understand couldn't focus on.

"...did...see...bit..." What was this person asking? Did see bit what? There had to be more to what they asked that I wasn't processing.

Next thing I know I was being lifted and carried the person was warm and smelled lightly of cologne and leather, they kept speaking probably trying to keep me from losing consciousness but I couldn't fight it any longer and passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Since I had passed out I had drifted in and out of consciousness, the person who had found me had taken me to the hospital.

I was put on a gurney...

They wheeled me down a long hallway...

Melissa was the nurse on duty...

The look of terror and fear on her face when she saw it was me, I must have been quite a site all bloodied and bruised.

They asked me questions, shined a bright pen light in my eyes and then put a bag over my face probably to help me breath...but it was so tiring to do anything and I let the blackness consume me again.

I didn't officially wake up until the next afternoon, the sound of machines beeping and the nauseating smell of hospital assaulted my senses before I could even open my eyes. When I finally did open my eyes I looked around taking in my surroundings, the first thing I saw was my dad asleep in the chair next to my bed covered up with his Sheriffs jacket.

I shifted slightly in the bed and that's all it took to wake him, his eyes blinked rapidly trying to focus and he sat forward abruptly when he saw I was awake.

"Hey Peanut" my dads voice was so soothing after everything that had happened, just hearing it made everything better.

"Daddy" I started crying without even realizing it as I reached out for his embrace, he stood up abruptly and came closer to the edge of my bed and I immediately clung to him as I cried.

"Shh,Shh,it's ok" he soothed as he ran his hand over my head "I'm here, I'm here" he held me and stroked my hair until I had calmed down.

When I had finally stopped crying I had bombarded him with questions like 'How did I get here? Is Stiles ok? Is Scott ok? Did he get home?' my dad seemed confused at first but then started connecting the strings.

"You went out with Stiles last night looking for the body?" he asked but it was said as more of a statement "Dammit I asked your brother if anyone else was out there with him! You could have gotten yourself killed! You know I have half a mind to-" but he cut himself off when he saw the look on my face and let out a heavy sigh "It's just seeing you in here...When Melissa called I thought the worst" he muttered.

"I'm sorry" I said in a tiny voice barley above a whisper, I hated making my dad worry he did enough of that with Stiles and I always strived to be the 'Good' kid.

"I'm just glad you're ok, do you know what attacked you?Did you get a good look?" He asked good from 'Dad' mode into 'Sheriff' mode.

I didn't know what to say my mouth went dry, did I tell my dad the truth and risk sounding insane? or lie and hope he never found out?

"It all happened so fast, I couldn't see much" the lie rolled off my lips almost too easily, my dad seemed to drop the conversation and take that answer without a second thought though probably to save me from having to relive the attack.

It wasn't until my dad left (reluctantly) to go back to work that I was alone with my thoughts, I remembered the Red eyes of my attacker and it's completely inhuman apperance, the feel of it's breath on my neck and the fear that shot through me when it pinned me to the ground.

"Knock,Knock" the voice of Melissa Mccall brought me out of my thoughts and I looked up to her kind motherly form. "Just came to check on you, change your dressing, maybe see if you can eat anything?"

"Thank you, I'm doing as good as I can I guess still really sore" I replied.

"I'm not surprised three broken ribs,multiple bruises and scrapes, not to mention all the bites and claw marks" as soon as the words left her mouth a look of complete horror came across her face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that I know you probably don't want to be reminded-I'm gonna shut up now" she said running a hand across her brow.

"It's fine I know I probably looked a mess when I came in last night, probably still do" I said while running my fingers over the large dressing on my shoulder/neck area.

Melissa started to press buttons on my I.V drip and switch out the bags, once she did that she stepped over and started to remove the dressings I was just messing with,I turned away not wanting to see the no doubt hideous bite.

"When I saw that it was you on that gurney...I-I didn't know what to do I just froze, it was like all my years of nursing just flew out the window." I knew she was only talking to keep my mind preoccupied while she applied alcohol to the wound, but it didn't work because as soon as the cold stinging liquid hit it I cringed and hissed in pain. "Sorry I should have warned you"

"How bad is it?" I needed to know, was I gonna be hideouly disfigured?

" A lot better then it was last night, the doctor said you'd have some scarring and a lot of bruising but it should heal up nicely" she replied while placing the new dressing over the bite. "There all done, now let's see about getting you something to eat huh?"and with that Melissa turned to leave.

"Uh wait, I was wondering how Stiles was handling all this? I never got to ask dad before he left...and Scott?"did she know Scott had been attacked too? My dad didn't seem to based on him not even mentioning him.

"You know Stiles, he was bound and determined to stay with you until you woke up...but your dad told him to go to school couldn't have him missing his first day back" she said and that made me feel relieved to know my brother wasn't falling behind because of me. "And as for Scott...he's ok really excited about Lacrosse tryouts I'm sure Stiles told him you're in here so I'll be interrogated later tonight" she laughed.

I almost joined her in a laugh I knew she was right on the mark with that, if me or stiles were on the other side they'd expect no less from us...but it had me curious, if scott had gotten bit by that thing too then why was he going to school and lacrosse tryouts? I guess I had some interrogating to do myself.

And one other thing, who had brought me in here and subsequently saved my life?


	4. Chapter 4

3 days...

That's how long I had been in the hospital.

Why?

I have no clue, they said something about a 'Mental evaluation' that people who go through what I did often develop PTSD or Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder...

But I was fine, I tried telling them this about a half a dozen times but they said people often say that and end up going home to suffer in silence. I was about done with everything in this hospital, the food, the doctors, the stupid T.V that only had x number of channels with nothing to watch on any of them. My brother and Scott had stopped by almost every day, they had this weird vibe between them like they knew something that I didn't and it was getting pretty old.

"So you don't feel like any diffrent?"

"It's still there...*whispers to scott* yours healed"

"Do you feel the need to rip my face off?"

"Howl at the moon?"

These are the questions I had to put up with...like what the fuck? Am I a werewolf now? I laughed to myself at the last thought...werewolf *shakes head*

I walked into the small bathroom in my room, I hadn't taken a shower since I got in here I was too afraid to even look at my own reflection. Today though I was over it, first they sent me the wrong order for my breakfast, then the lady taking my latest blood sample had about drained me dry, then Stiles and Scotts 21 questions had topped my day off.

I was over it being in the hospital, being so afraid, being everything but me! I wanted my life back and that started with owning up to my body.

"Come on, you can do this" I whispered to myself while I stripped off my hospital gown, I saw it hit the floor and then I reached up and pulled the dressing off that covered my shoulder/neck area along with the one on my side. "Just look up, you can do it"

When my blue eyes made contact with the idetical set in the mirror I froze, my eyes slid down my neck and over my shoulder, down my side...I turned around trying diffrent angles so I was sure to see every hideous bruise and scrape.

"At least you're alive"

The mocking sound of every nurse's voice ran through my head, I had to have heard that from about 20 diffrent people in the course of my three day stay here. It was like everyone in the hospital was whispering about me.

"You know the Sheriff's daughter got attacked, didn't you hear she was almost ripped apart, atleast she's alive"

I might have been alive, I might have survived my attack but at what cost? Now I had the reminders of that horrible night like a road map all down my body...I would always remember the feeling of being chased, pinned down and viciously attacked, the look in my attackers eyes as he stared me down.

Bright and Red

I shivered at the thought and finally moved away from the mirror, I turned on the shower and waited for it to get warm.

When it reached optimal temperature I stepped under the stream, the water felt so cleansing in every form of the word. As it ran over my head and shoulders and down my back it stung in my still healing wounds, I could really care less though I was tired of feeling so unclean.

The nurse had come in to check on me after 30 minutes of my being in there and I told her I was almost done.

She said she'd leave a new hospital gown on my bed but I declined said my dad had brought me something to wear,I was so sick of hospital gowns.

I stepped out of the shower and dried off as best as I could 'Pat dry, don't rub it might put a strain on your stitches' the nurse had said. I then got dressed in a old sweatsuit of my dad's from his police academy days, it might have not been the most attractive but man was it comfortable.

Brushing my hair I walked back into my room I was just about to sit on my bed when something caught my attention. My door was shut...like compeletly... that never happened the nurses liked to keep it a jar just incase I had night terrors or some nonsense, more like just I case we can bug you 400x during the night.

I walked forward to open it again.

"Leave it" a voice cut through the silence like a knife and scared me half to death, I spun around quickly looking towards the source of the voice.

In the darkness of the corner, seated in one of the chairs was a man, I couldn't make out much of his features so my hand slammed onto the light switch right next to the door flooding the room with light. I saw him cringe at the sudden introduction of the light and he shook his head a little to no doubt will the dots infront of his vision to leave.

'HA! That's what you get, sneaking up on me'


	5. Chapter 5

Silence filled the room as we both refused to be the first to break eye contact but eventually I had to, as I made a mad dash for the nurse call button.

He didn't even try and stop me he just sat there with a smug calmness coming over his features, after grasping the remote that had the nurse call button on it I understood why.

"What the-" I pulled the cord up and surveyed the severed end, great now I was that much closer to this potential killer and it was all for nothing. I should have just ran out the door when I had the chance, what was I thinking?

"I'm not here to hurt you" I heard him say.

"Isn't that the exact thing killers usually say right before they kill you?" I asked causing him to let out a audible sigh and sit forward his elbows resting on his knees.

"I see that runs in the family" he remarked. "You and your brother both don't know when to shut up"

Stiles?

"What did you do to him? I swear if you hurt a single hair on his head I'll-"

"You'll what?" He shot back before I could even finish my sentence. "Pop a stitch and bleed all over me?"

" Yea maybe I will! Bleed right all over that leather jacket of yours Fonzie!" I was pissed, he wants to kill me? let him try, I've faced a lot worse.

When he laughed it took me by surprise and almost seemed foreign on his features but it made my heart flutter just a bit when he smiled, my defensiveness dropping just slightly.

"Cute" he said while meeting my eyes again "But I'm sure it won't come down to bloodshed, like I said I'm not here to kill you." when he stood up fully he was probably about a good foot taller then me and when he stepped closer I took a step back, he chuckled.

"That looks pretty painful" me mused and his hand ghosting against my collar pulling it away from my neck slighly revealing my bite, I slapped his had away quickly."I just want you to answer a simple question for me...I wanna know what you saw"

"What I saw?"

"That night in the woods...what was it you saw? A mountain lion or something else?" he pressed even further, my demenor shifted completely and I became defensive yet again.

"Who the hell are you? Huh? Some kind of reporter? Come to interview the emotionally unstable Sheriff's Daughter?" I was pissed. "With a face like that you must not hear no a lot" I stepped closer "So how about this: GO TO HELL"

"..." He didn't say anything just seemed to wait until my outburt was over. "You finished?" he asked.

"Fuck off" I spat.

"Listen, little girl. I could care less about you being the Sheriff's daughter and I could care less what your mental state is, all I want to know is what you saw that night in the woods?" he growled grabbing both my wrists and pulling me closer to him our faces almost touching.

"I didn't see anything"

"You're lying" he shook me just slightly "Stop lying and tell me" he was starting to scare me and all I wanted was to do was cry, but I refused I wasn't some weak little girl.

"Fine, you wanna know what I saw? It was big...impossibly big and it had glowing red eyes and fangs an-and-." as soon as the words left my mouth he let my wrists go.

He breezed past me after he got what he wanted and the scent of his cologne hit me like a ton of bricks, it couldn't be...

"Wait." I said and he stopped. "It was you wasn't it? That night in the woods, you're the one who found me...brought me here"

"I don't know what you're talking about, this is the first time we've ever met" he said simply and again made a move to reach for the doorknob.

"It spoke you know...asked me why I wasn't running...and then it-it laughed at me." I murmered.

"You must be mistaken,mountain lions don't talk" he replied and I knew that in that moment I wasn't crazy, that he knew exactly what this thing was.

"Who-" but the word died on my lips I had turned to see the door to my room hanging open, the stranger already gone.

I sat down on the edge of the bed after he left and reflected on my interaction with my knight in not so shining armor,Who was he? Would I ever see him again? Did I want to see him again? He was kinda mean but when he smiled he didn't really seem so bad...maybe.

One thing was for sure though, I needed to talk to Stiles and Scott and see what they knew. If my brother was in trouble or mixed up in something I wanted to know about it...and besides maybe I could get a name for tall, dark and scary.


	6. Chapter 6

I had called my brother right after the whole incident with Mister mysterious and it had went to voice mail 2 times already...

I was done, stiles and scott wanted to keep secrets? this was not gonna be tolerated. I packed up everything that I had in the hospital room and stuffed it all into my messanger bag, if I was going to get any answers from thing 1 and thing 2 it was going to have to be face to face and that meant leaving this damn hospital! against medical advice or not.

I exited my room quietly looking both ways down the hallway to make sure the coast was clear, once I deemed that it was I rushed down the hall towards the elevator. I just needed to get to the lobby and I'd be good, hopefully I didn't get seen by any of the doctors or nurses I had dealt with especially not Melissa she'd drag me back kicking and screaming.

The elevator started to slow down and my heart immediately began to quiver in my chest 'please don't stop' I prayed to whoever was listening. To my dismay it did stop one level from the main floor lobby. Whenthe doors opened I thought I might choke on my own tongue, right I front of me stood...

"Melissa! Hold up" someone called out causing Melissa to turn just as the elevator door opened, they got to talking giving me just enough time to frantically smash the 'L' button which caused the doors to shut and the elevator to start again.

I let out a sigh of relief when I finally passed through the exit doors of the hospital, now all I had to do was find a way home...

I was now currently sitting in a cab on the way to my house still trying to get my brother on the phone, if I had to listen to his voice mail message one more time I might scream. We pulled up infront of my house and I asked kindly if the driver would wait while I got him some money, he agreed and I made my way towards the front door.

I forced my key into the lock and slammed the door open, I didn't even shut it behind me before I was climbing the stairs 2 at a time. I reached stiles room and forced the door open almost hitting him in the face with it in the process.

"Why the hell didn't you answer my calls?" I snapped, the look a terror and shock on my brothers face at seeing me breeze into his room was priceless.

"S-Sis?" he asked in a stutter. "I thought they were keeping you in the hospital a couple more days..." he asked to which I scoffed.

"Don't change the subject, why didn't you pick up huh? You a little worried...maybe about me finding out yours and scott's little secret?" I asked while pacing the room slighly.

"Sec-What secret? Me and Scott don't have a secret" he said trying not to make eye contact, typical avoidance technique.

"Don't lie to me, I got a little visit from a friend of yours at the hospital" I said while grabbing his wallet off the top of his dresser, he tried to snatch it back but I swatted his hand away. "I'm gonna go pay the cabbie and then we're gonna have a nice long chat, Kay?"

I returned to the house after I payed the cabbie,with a $20 from my brothers wallet, I was greeted with him waiting for me just inside the front door.

"Look sis Me and Scott aren't keeping anything from you" was the first thing out of his mouth, followed directly by "$20 dollars for a 5 min ride from the hospital,Crook!"

"Actually it was only like $11 but I told him to keep the change...and yea you are keeping secrets." I brushed past him and made my way towards the kitchen, he continued to sputter and gasp like a dying fish while he followed me.

I set out to start making myself something to eat, I was so pissed right now with the fact that my brother could still lie straight to my face.

"You know what I wanna know stiles?" I mused while spreading mustard across a slice of bread."How is it that I've been in the hospital 3 days and the only time you and Scott came up was to ask me those ridiculous questions, not how are you feeling?I'm glad that thing didn't kill you, Is your huge gaping neck wound doing ok?...nothing" I stated while dropping the knife and placing a slice of Bologna on top followed by the other slice of bread and taking a bite.

"Sis...you know I was glad you were alright, I-I just couldn't focus on that part...I was the one who dragged you out there, if it wasn't for me you might never have gotten hurt" he almost whimpered which caused me to look up, unshed tears lined my baby brothers eyes and in that moment all my anger disappeared.

I dropped my sandwich and engulfed my brother into a tight hug, I was mad that he hadn't answered my phone calls, I was mad that they were keeping secrets but I couldn't live with myself when I caused my brother to cry.

"Its ok,look I'm not mad anymore ok? I just...I wish you would have come to me ya know? I don't like finding out about secrets from other people ok?" I asked while trying to get my brother to meet my gaze.

"I know...Wait what? Found out from- You said someone visited you in the hospital before, what did he look like? Did he give you a name?He didn't hurt you did he?What Exactly did he say?And then what did you say?" Now my brothers mouth was running like a whipper-wills ass in a wind storm, it almost made my head spin with all the questions.

"Uh yeah, he didn't give me a name. He said our mouths must run in the family, that you didn't know when to shut up either."I recalled.

"He wouldn't happened to have spiky black hair, leather jacket and a overly sunny disposition would he?" He asked, the last part dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh yea real happy guy, we talked and laughed, he gave me a mani pedi" I shot back just as sarcastic.

"Stay away from him, he's bad news...I can't tell you exactly what's going on but you gotta trust me ok?" He asked.

"Why can't you just tell me? Why do you have to keep this secret?" I mumbled.

"Because it's not my secret to tell..."stiles gave a hurt almost pleading look.

"Fine, once you and Scott deem my worthy enough to know your little secret you know where to find me...just remember this little secret almost killed me too" I snapped making my way towards my room.

"Sis wait..." But this time I didn't listen, didn't care if I hurt his feelings because dammit he hurt mine.


	7. Chapter 7

That night when I layed down I couldn't seem to fall asleep, wasn't it supposed to be the oppisite? I was supposed to be restless in the hospital and sleep like a baby when I got home. But my brain wasn't having any of that, when I did finally manage to fall sleep I was wracked with horrible nightmares...

They started in the woods just like the night I was attacked, the retreating form of scott up ahead in the distance. I could feel eyes on me but all around me was black, I wasn't wearing what I wore that night though which surprised me, instead I was in a hospital gown and barefoot. I tried calling out to scott but nothing would come out, I tried running but it felt like my legs were weighted down...I was trapped.

The dream started to take a diffrent turn then that night though, instead of seeing the monster all I saw were it's eyes, glowing from inside the darkness. Then I was being pulled...towards something...a bus? in the middle of the woods? But I was no longer in the woods, instead I was in the parking lot of a school...my brothers school 'Beacon Hills High'

A growl peirced the haziness in my mind and I turned in the direction of the bus, Scott was there and some girl...he was stalking up on her...she was scared and bleeding...he was going to kill her! I ran towards the front of the bus and tried desperately to open the doors, but it was stuck. Frantic beating on the glass caused me to look up, she looked so terrified probably about as terrified as I was that night, she pleaded for me to help but what could I do? Just as scott was about to deliver the killing blow...I woke up.

I was panting and my chest was so tight, sweat soaked the sheets and made my shirt cling to my body. What the hell was that dream about? Why was scott trying to kill that girl? And his face it looked so...monstrous.

I shifted pulling my feet from under the covers and off the side of the bed, I sat there trying to calm my breathing and let myself fully wake up before I stood. I walked towards my bedroom door when it suddenly opened scaring me half to death, on the otherside stood my brother baseball bat in hand and raised up ready to strike.

"Sis, you ok? I heard you cry out"he said out of breath, looking around my room frantically for any signs of danger.

"I-it was just a nightmare stiles go back to bed" I mumbled back.

"Oh, you wanna talk about it? I mean if you're not still mad at me..."

"*Sigh* Im not mad anymore ok? I just- It was a stupid dream, probably just the sandwich I ate before bed, they say its not good to eat before you go to sleep." I whispered back.

"Dads got the graveyard shift so you don't have to whisper and I think you're thinking of Spicy foods giving you nightmares" he replied finally sitting his bat down. "Come on just tell me please? You know you want to"

*sigh*

"Fine, I was in the woods...like I was that night, I could see scott up ahead of me running...I called to him but my voice wouldn't come out." I started to fidget my hands a irritating habit I had picked up when nervous. "Then...it's eyes...glowing red eyes peering out at me from the darkness, I tried to run but couldn't then I was being pulled towards something." I stopped trying to remember everything I had just dreamt. "A bus at your school, scott was in it with a girl...he was stalking up on her she was scared...i tried to help but he-he" tears poured down my face and a sob ripped from my throat, I couldn't finish the sentence.

I was wrapped up into a hug, my brother he was trying his best to comfort me while I cried into his chest. I had cried more in the last week then I had it the last six years, my life seemed to be crumbling around me and I could do nothing to stop it.

"Shhh,Shhh it's ok" my brothers attempts at calming me only made me want to cry more, here I was the older sibling having to be taken care of by my baby brother. I was supposed to be the strong one, the one to set the example for him to hold him when he cried.

"I'm sorry stiles, I know I'm a horrible sister."

"Hey, don't you ever say that ok? You're the best sister anyone could ask for, you know how many people I had to beat out for this spot? Everyone wants you to be there sister...but I got it, you're stuck with me" he said rocking me slightly, I laughed...like really laughed I couldn't control it his response was just too cute.

"You're an idiot!" I laughed smacking him on the chest lightly.

"Yea, but you love me!" He said with a proud smile.

"Not by choice it was forced upon my at birth" I shot back.

"Ohhhh really? You got jokes now? Well I see I'm no longer needed here then" he replied in mock defense, throwing his hands up in defeat and walking out of my room.

Stiles seemed to have this uncanny ability to make me feel better, to make me forget why I was scared or mad in the first place...I think he got that from dad.

I didn't know what to do now, I couldn't fall back asleep not after that nightmare...maybe I could start on the backed up laundry, I'm sure my dad and stiles were running out of clothes.

Yeah that's what I'll do and then maybe picking up the house a bit, what time was it?

3:42 am shined back at me...great.


	8. Chapter 8

It was now about 6am and I had just finished ironing my dads last work shirt and hung it up next to the rest in the laundry room, my brothers clothes were folded neatly atop the washer. I had already put my dads stuff away but I was waiting for stiles to get up for school before putting his away, maybe now was a good time to start getting breakfast around?

As I entered the kitchen and started rummaging around for some pots and pans the front door opened, in walked my dad with a tired look on his face.

"Hey Peanut" he waved as he headed towards the stairs but mid-step up the first stair and my dad stopped dead it his tracks. "..." he didn't speak just stared at me. "What in the heck are you doing home? You're-" he stopped and looked up the stairs probably realizing stiles was still asleep. "You're still supposed to be in the hospital." he snapped in a hushed whisper.

"About that, see I didn't feel like I needed to be there anymore...I feel a lot better" I said hoping he would just drop it, he didnt.

"*Sigh* you cant just leave the hospital whenever you feel like it, what if you end up popping a stitch? And I thought they said something about mental evaluation?you can't take your mental health this lightly..."he stroked his brow and walked over to stand in front of me. "I'm surprised I haven't gotten a call from Melissa yet...jesus" just as he said that his phone began to ring, he gave me a 'uh-huh' kinda look and answered.

"Hello? Yeah she's here...No I didn't pick her up...I understand...no she just left...yeah I know...ok, sorry about all this but can you maybe say you discharged her?...Thank you Melissa, yup bye." as soon as he hung up he gave me a stern look. "See, you had Melissa all in a huff you're lucky no one had checked on you till now...she said she'd push your papers through"

"Well it doesn't seem like the hospital was on the ball anyway so good thing I did leave" I muttered.

"They had there hands full apparently, a multi-car pile up on the highway had patients flooding in." he replied. "Well I'm glad you're home,and safe but if you'll excuse me I'm going to bed" he bent over and placed a kiss on my forehead. "Love you"

"Love you too Daddy" I smiled. "Oh wait, I wanted to tell you I did your laundry everything is put away except your uniform shirts, they're hanging in the laundry room" he nodded his head and yawned, I knew that meant 'Ok, thank you' in tired dad talk so I went back to fixing breakfast.

In true stiles fashion he didn't wake up until maybe 20 min before school started, he came rushing into the kitchen looking disheveled and for something fast to eat.

"I already wrapped up your breakfast, you got 2 eggs, some bacon and hash browns " I said while handing over the aluminum foil covered plate.

"Yes, thanks Sis you're the best! I should get going tho,don't wanna be late" he replied in a mad dash towards the door.

"You wouldn't have that problem if you would have got up on time" I called out right before I heard the door shut.

Right after school had gotten out I was busying myself with things around the house while getting dinner in the oven, when stiles came busting in calling out to me about a million times.

"What stiles, what?" I asked trying to get the boy to calm down.

"Sis, you said in your dream that Scott was with Allison on the bus right? But could it have been someone else? Like the bus driver?" He asked.

"Allison?I'm guessing you mean the girl, um no I'm pretty sure that Scott wasn't stalking up on...a bus driver" but as the last part left my mouth I wasn't sure anymore, the image of a man being attacked flitted through my thoughts.

"Well...just wondering don't read any further into it, byyyye" and with that he ran upstairs.

"I'm making Lasagna, I hope you're hungry!" I shouted up after him, I was done wondering when he would let me in on his and Scott's secret, I had other things to worry about.

Just as I was pulling the Lasagna out of the oven I could hear someone knocking on the front door, I placed the lasagna down on top of the stove and walked towards the door. Just as I got to it I could hear stiles thundering down the stairs, when he saw me he smirked.

"Hey I got it sis no need-" but I cut him off mid sentence by opening the door, Scott stood on the other side looking like a frightened puppy.

"Hey Scotty, good to see Ya" I said not once taking my eyes off my brother."You hungry? I just pulled the Lasagna out of the oven" at this point I looked back at his frightened face.

"Um...I'm not hungry?" He questioned.

"Come on Scotty, you're really gonna pass up my lasagna just to avoid talking to me?" I asked sounding hurt.

"No of course not, that's not-" but I cut him off with a bright smile on my face.

"Good, come on then...both of you" I gave my brother a pointed glare.

The awkward silence that filled the dinner table was starting to irritate me, my brother and Scott kept sending each other silent messages and it was getting really old,really fast.

"Alright that's it, I wanna know what's going on" I said dropping my fork and looking between Scott and stiles.

"What? Nothing...nothing's going on" Scott defended.

"No, something is going on. Whatever is going on its been going on since that night in the woods...since that thing attacked us. I've let both of you off the hook so far because I have had other things on my mind but enough is enough!" I sighed trying to calm myself. "Scott what is the secret you and my brother are trying to keep? And don't say you don't have a secret because we both know it's BS"

Scott looked put on the spot, he looked over at stiles and then back at me, then back at stiles.

"I-I don't" but he stopped himself.

"Ok, how about this I'm gonna come clean with you both right now on what I saw that night...in full" I said causing both my brother and Scott to look at me."After that thing bit you Scott it turned on me, it didn't attack me at first though...it stalked around me trying to scare me I think. When I didn't run...it-it spoke, laughed at the fact that I didn't take my chance to run" both my brother and Scott looked shocked.

"It spoke to you?" Scott asked.

"Yup, I know it sounds crazy but-"

" No,it doesn't... Stiles we should just tell her" Scott pleaded.

I looked over to my brother who seemed to be fighting an inner battle, he almost looked pissed that Scott would even suggest that.

"What if being in the know causes her to become a target? What if Derek thinks she knows too much and comes back to kill her?" Stiles shot back at Scott.

"He won't...at least I don't think he would, stiles she was already attacked once I feel like she's already in the cross hairs" Scott defended.

"Woah, can someone let me in on what you two are talking about? Who's Derek? Is that the guy who visited me in the hospital?" I broke in.

"He visited you in the hospital?" Scott asked then looked at my brother "Stiles he visited her in the hospital? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was gonna, I just hadn't gotten around to it yet..." My brother muttered trying not to make eye contact with Scott.

I was so confused what was going on? If Derek was the name of the guy I talked to in the hospital then what did he have to do with the thing that bit me and Scott? Then the questions my brother and Scott had first asked me in the hospital and my earlier conclusion flooding back into my head...it couldn't be.

" Werewolf" was all I said and I saw both Scott and my brother color drain, shit I was right.


	9. Chapter 9

"A werewolf..." I said for about the fifth time since I had found out, scott I had his head hung low and my brother was looking between me and him like at any moment my head would explode from the knowledge.

"A werewolf..." Scott confimed yet again in a hushed tone as he fidgeted uncomfortably.

"And your one? and so was the thing in the woods...So does that mean that I'm?" my eyes widened and I suddenly felt like I was gonna hyperventilate

"Sis, calm down. We don't think you're one, Derek said you'd have turned by now...or died" he said the last part solemnly while he averted his gaze.

"Then...what am I? If you either turn or die...and I didn't die" I reaffirmed to him."Then what the hell am I?!"

"We're not sure, Derek said that you might just be immune? But he hasn't heard of that happening before" Scott said finally looking up at me for the first time since he told me what he was.

"Stiles,didn't you say Derek was the bad guy in all this? The killer?Can we really trust that he's telling us the truth? I mean if I am gonna die...or I am a werewolf and it just hasn't...I don't know kicked in?" I tried thinking of the right way to word the last part, since this was obviously my first time dealing with being a potential werewolf.

"I don't know, he says he isn't the bad guy here, that he just wants to help...but I just don't trust him man, I think it might be the eyebrows." Stiles said making Scott and I roll our eyes.

"Well I don't care if he's the Demon seed of Davey Jones, he's got answers and I got questions so where can I find him?" I asked.

"Woah, absolutely not. He's a possible serial killing werewolf! Am I the only sane one here?"Stiles shot back."Don't answer that..."

"Look I've already talked with him once, besides getting a little handsy he wasn't too serial killery... I mean he is the one that found me that night, that should count for something." I tried muttering the last part but both Scott and my brother seemed to have heard me.

"Derek found you? In the woods? And what, just took you to the hospital and you say nothing." Stiles was beyond confused and pissed it seemed.

"He denied it but...he...smelled the same" I said.

"Smelled the? *sigh*Maybe you are a werewolf" my brother scoffed.

"Funny,I'm serious here stiles." I growled"Thats really all I remember from that night after I was attacked, I didn't even see his face but I could hear him trying to talk to me. The next time I spoke with him all he wanted to know was what I saw."

"Yeah, it's probably all some big ruse to see if you recognized him as the homicidal werewolf who tried to kill you!" Stiles was now waving his hands hysterically. "I'm telling you he's the one who bit you, both of you"

"He said-" but my brother cut scott off before he could even finish his sentence.

"Yeah and I'm almost positive he's always truthful...sarcastically speaking of course" Stiles quipped.

"When arent you sarcastic? Seems like at this point it's all you speak." I knew it was a 'pot calling the kettle black' moment but I had to say it.

"You know what-" but stiles was cut off this time by scott breaking in between the two of us.

" Guys I understand you're having a whole brother and sister bickering moment but we should get going Stiles, the bus remember?" Scott interjected.

"Oh right, sis if dad gets home cover for me ok? Me and Scott are gonna check out the bus...Derek suggested it" stiles said rushing to grab his jacket, trying his best not to make eye contact, probably had something to do with him contradicting himself.

" What? No way I wanna come" I told him.

"Um no, it's dangerous Batman and Robin stuff" he replied trying his best to leave.

"Well I don't really care, I'm the older sister and you shouldn't be out past curfew anyway" in a instant me and my brother went back to arguing.

."Listen sis I understand you wanna tag along but Scott might 'wolf out' or something I just wanna prepare you for that."

I knew Stiles wasn't happy with me and he was scared for me, since the last time I went somewhere with him I was attacked by a freakin' werewolf! But he was gonna have to get over it and stop treating my like I was gonna break at any moment, I wanted to get my life back, take charge of it and get over the fear I felt when I thought of facing that thing again.

"Stiles" but I couldn't think of how I wanted to say it."I know you think I'll freak but I'm fine, it actually scares me how cool with all this I am...I should be terrifried but I'm not"

A long paused filled the room and my brother for once looked like he was at a loss for words, suddenly he hugged me and he kept hugging me until I patted him awkwardly on the back in a reashurring manner.

"Just stay close to me ok? I'm nothing more then 140lbs of pale skin and fragile bone but I'd rather be the one attacked this time, not you" he muttered into my shoulder.

"I promise, if that thing comes back I'll throw you infront of me like a human shield" I said chuckling a little to make sure he knew I was joking.

"Good thats all I ask, because if that thing comes back I'm gonna be using scotty as my human shield so natural order" he then pulled away from me and patted scotty on his shoulder, to which he recieved a eye roll. "Let's GO!"

And with that we headed out, hopfully to find out what really happened on that bus.


	10. Chapter 10

I felt my stomach lurch as Stiles spun his Jeep around on a dime and sped away from the impound lot that Scott had just done an amazing front flip out of. We had come here to investigate the bus and while doing so it seems we had almost gotten caught,by one of my dad deputies no doubt.

"Did it work?Did you remember?" my brother asked Scott while looking in his rearview mirror to see if we were being tailed.

"Yeah, I was there last night. And the blood, alot of it was mine" Scott replied almost nonchalantly while keeping his eyes ahead, the mortified look my brother was giving him going unnoticed.

"So you did attack him?" my brother tried to confirm.

"No. I saw glowing eyes in the bus, but they weren't mine. It was Derek." Scott corrected, I couldn't believe it was he sure? Did Derek really attack the Bus driver?

"What about the Driver?" My brother pressed.

"I think I was actually trying to protect him." Scott looked behind us again, or maybe at me to see how I was taking all of this...or maybe both I wasn't really sure.

"Wait, why would Derek help you remember that he attacked the driver" me and my brother said almost in unison.

"That's what I don't get." Scott shook his head.

"It's got to be a pack thing." Stiles concluded. "Like an do the kill together." this seemed to all make sense in my brothers demented little head, me and Scott just stared at him confused.

"Yeah cause ripping somones throat out is a real bonding experience" Scott replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, but you didn't do it, which means you're not a killer" My brother seemed to still be in his own little world of connecting strings and events in his own head. "And it also means that.."

"I can go out with Allison." boy did Scott have a one track mind.

"I was gonna say it means that you won't kill me..." Stiles snapped back giving scott a 'Really?' kinda look.

"Oh yeah...that too."

The ride back home was filled with a awkward silence, Scott and my brother both giving the occasional glance over there shoulder at me. They probably figured I was gonna suddenly snap and burst into tears or something, I admit I was a little nervous about all this, not about scott or that he could suddenly turn all wolfy but about Derek and the fact he might really be the thing that attacked me...

"You ok back there?" my brother asked pulling me out of my thoughts, I looked up and met his gaze in the rearview mirror.

"Yea" I mummbled back trying to regain my train of thought "I was just thinking, if Derek was the one who attacked me then why did he save my life? And why did he visit me in the hospital? He asked me about the thing that attacked me, about what I saw...what if we're wrong?"

"Sis, I really think you are over thinking this. He attacked the bus driver, he turned scott and maybe when he attacked you...I don't know but it's him!"Stiles replied.

"Right, cause that's all rock solid evidence...you know what,can you just drop me off at the library? I wanna look into something" I strummed my nails against the door in irritation.

"Are you seriously mad right now? Defending Derek...you crushing on Sourwolf or something?" Stiles questioned.

"Dammit Stiles, just drop me off at the Library!" I snapped.

When the Jeep pulled up to the front entrance of the Library I barely gave it the chance to come to a complete stop before I jumped out, my brother started to frantically roll down his window but I made no effort to stop and listen really.

"Wait, what time am I picking you up? You know we are under a curfew..." he yelled.

"That only applies to kids under 18...and I'll walk,thanks." I snapped before dissapearing inside the large building.

*Later*

It was now well after 11pm and I had read through at least 10 diffrent books involving lycanthropy and the Supernatural. I was currently reading one on wolves, not werewolves just regular wolves, I thought maybe understanding what happened involved something my brother brought up actually about 'pack mentality' and 'bonding'

Wolves were split into three different categories:The Alpha, The Beta and The Omega. Now there was always the possibility for wolves to rise and fall in status, A Beta could become Alpha, A Omega could rise to a Beta and the Alpha could fall all the way to a Omega.

Was Derek the Alpha then? Or was he a Beta?...Omega?I had so many questions about the whole hierarchy of werewolves, like was the Alpha the only one able to turn people? Or could Scott possibly bite someone and turn them?Why was I immune or so it seemed? I glanced at the clock hanging on the wall and cursed slightly under my breath,I needed to start heading home if my dad got there before me he would probably flip.

When I got out into the night air and started walking I immediately regretted not letting Stiles pick me up, it was so far away and I had to walk all the way through down town...

Suddenly my ears picked up a conversation close by and I lifted my head up in curiosity, there across the street I could see a gorgeous black Camaro pinned between two SUV's. The driver of one of the cars was talking and cleaning the windshield of the black Camaro, while three or four others stood around.

"There now you can actually see out the windshield" I heard the man say sarcastically, I was about to turn and start out on my way again when a familiar voice made me turn back.

"You forgot to check the oil" it was Derek, talking to the now turned man.

"...you heard him, check the mans oil" the man replied, and I watched in horror as one of the other men walked up to Derek's passenger side window and...

*SMASH*

"Looks good to me"


	11. Chapter 11

**Not really sure if I like the direction of this Chapter, I rewrote it like 10 times and I'm still not happy with it!**

**Also thank you to everyone reading! Along with all the Follows and Favs, I love you all!**

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe what I had just witnessed, had that man really just busted out Derek's window? I continued to watch as the SUV's carrying the assailants pulled out quickly. Derek stood there looking on with a scowl, before I knew it I was staring at him quite openly which seemed to catch his attention making him turn to look at me. Our eyes locked and I instantly looked away, I felt like a kid being caught with my hand in the cookie jar, how juvenile...<p>

I chanced a glance back and realized he was already in his car pulling out of the Gas station, it seemed like maybe he didn't recognize me or maybe he did and didn't really care? I mean as far as potential werewolves I was quite the let down right? I started my trek home again when I suddenly heard a car creeping up slowly on my right, I looked up in curiosity.

"Get in." was all I got before Derek put his car in park beside me.

"I'm fine actually, but you should probably take that to get looked at though" I muttered back while still walking.

"I wasn't asking" he growled.

I finally stopped and looked over at Derek, was he serious? The whole my way, no highway option?But then again I did have questions for him and I might be able to get him to give me a ride back home, but what if that's just what he wanted me to think and he was really gonna try and kill me...

"Fine, but just so you know killing me would leave forensic evidence, that would eventually lead back to you...just saying" I replied while walking around to the passenger side of his Camaro.

Once I closed the door behind me it was like I was engulfed with the overwhelming smell of him, was it weird to think that? Most people wouldn't even notice it, heck a week ago I probably wouldn't have either, was it a part of the change? Was I becoming more of a werewolf? No, couldn't be it'd be pretty lame if all I got out of this was the ability to smell really well.

"Forget about what you saw, don't go telling your Dad anything...that's the last thing I need, more cops breathing down my neck." Derek's words snapped me out of my inner ramblings and I looked up at him.

"You can't be serious? Those guys smashed your window out, that's destruction of property, vandalism,you could even argue assault!" I snapped."Sorry, I dipped into some of my brother adderall...but you really should file a police report, unless..." I paused,was this really how I was gonna admit to him I knew? That I was in on his little secret.

"Does it have something to do with you being a werewolf?" I asked.

I did know what I expected after I announced that, maybe for him to slam on his breaks and look over all dumbfounded and shocked or maybe he'd slowly drive me to a secluded location to dismember me. Whatever I was expecting what he actually did came up short, he just let out a frustrated sigh, gripped the steering wheel tighter and said-

"They told you?"

"I figured it out"I corrected while looking down at my hands in my lap.

"You think I'm the bad guy now too then I guess?" He mused.

"Would I have gotten in your car if I thought that?I'm a pretty good judge of character, I really don't think you're the one who bit me...but I guess I could always be wrong" I mumbled the last part under my breath so Derek couldn't hear.

"So I'm guessing you have questions? Scott had a lot of those, of course he always asked then proceeded to tell me he didn't need my help...do you not need my help either?" he asked.

"Yes, to having questions and NO? to not-NOT needing your help? I don't know if I worded that right, all I know is I need you" I replied but after it came out of my mouth I really wanted to die."Not need you as in 'NEED' you in like a sexual way or anything, not that you aren't attractive cause you are...it's just we barely know eachother and you're like 1000% out of my league and those muscles and my awkward rambling thing I do when I'm nervous-" Derek was now staring at me with one eyebrow raised. "Anywho, questions...yea"

"What am I?" was the first question I could even think to ask.

"A annoying little Girl?" Derek responded.

"Oh ok, First of all I'm not little I'll be turning 20 in August so yea fuck you and B. How am I human after getting bit by...by that giant crazed werewolf?!" I snapped.

"*Sigh* I've never known anyone to survive the bite and not turn...You either turn or you die, I have no clue how or why you are immune to that rule. I think I explained that to Scott and your idiot brother already though, next question"

"Wow, you know I have no clue why some one would ever want to smash out your window, what with that sunny disposition and caring nature" I snarked.

"Those men, they were hunters. That means they hunt people like me and Scott, they kill us without even a second thought...they're-they're the people who killed my entire family! So don't ever act like anything they do is justifiable!" Derek yelled.

"I'm-I didn't know, I'm sorry..." My mood and feeling toward Derek immediately went from anger and hate to Sadness and Guilt, an awkward silence filled the car after that and I tried to leave it but I couldn't.

"Leather and Pine" I said breaking the silence.

"What?" he asked.

"That's what you smell like, Leather and Pine. I remember it from the night you saved me too, your whole car smells like it...you must spend a lot of time in the woods, At first i thought it was cologne but- yea" I trailed off.

"You can smell that?" he said almost shocked.

"That's all I can smell, it's almost overwhelming...why?"

"Anyone else wouldn't notice...your sense of smell is heightened, which means-" he cut himself off, it almost looked like he was trying to pick his next words carefully.

"I'm not exactly Human, am I?"


	12. Chapter 12

"Well I wouldn't jump to any conclusions, if you were a werewolf you would have shifted during the full moon" Derek had responded.

"Then why the heightened sense of smell?" I asked frantically.

"Who knows, maybe I'll luck out and it'll just be a deadly infection or something" he answered back sarcastically.

"That's funny. I'm serious, I thought I was safe from this werewolf curse and now you're telling me I might still be screwed!" I snapped, suddenly he slammed on his breaks making me wretch forward and brace myself on the dash.

"Curse? Would it really be so bad? Seeing better, hearing more clearly, to move faster than any human could ever hope? The bite is a gift not a curse!" Derek seethed.

"A gift? Not being in your right state of mind every full moon, possibly killing someone! I'm sorry but it seems a lot more like a curse to me" I bucked back.

"You don't know anything" He growled while starting back on the road. "You can control the shift, use it to your advantage. We are predators but we don't have to be killers..." he muttered the last part to himself.

"All I've seen done with this so called gift is carnage, I was attacked with this gift! You see this?" I asked while pulling my collar away from my healing bite mark."This is a result of your gift, not to mention that poor bus driver..."

"You and Scott are both the same, blame the whole race for the acts of one!" Derek snarled.

"Yeah well besides you and that other 'Werewolf' Scott and I don't have much of a reference, besides are we really gonna go there? You know all you've been is short with me, you talk to me like I'm stupid, you man handle me and you have nothing but negative things to say about me and my family" I could feel my voice crack slightly from the anger.

"You mean your idiot Brother who bad mouths me to Scott every chance he gets and who is constantly getting in the way or your father who arrested me the other day? And maybe I talk to you like you're stupid because you constantly walk around with that Doe-eyed look on your face, maybe that's why you got attacked maybe the Alpha mistook you for a Deer!" every word coming out of his mouth was causing my anger level to rise, I wanted nothing more then to reach over and smash his stupidly handsome face into the steering wheel...repeatedly.

"Pull over" was all I could say, not trusting my own voice right now.

"I don't think so, you might want to storm off like a little girl throwing a temper tantrum but I'm not finished talking to you" he replied.

"Pull the car over now or I'll jump out" I stated.

"Please, you really think I'm gonna believe that?" he scoffed.

"I don't know do you really think you can explain away having the Sheriff's Daughter jump from your moving vehicle? I mean you got away with murder once but I don't think you'll get away with that, do you?" I knew it was low to bring up his dead sister and the fact that he was arrested for her murder but dammit I was pissed.

He slammed on his breaks for the second time that night and directed his car the the side of the road, the look of pure rage on his face did nothing to quell my own anger towards him though. I opened the door and rushed out making sure to grab my messenger bag with all my reasearch in it before slamming the door behind me, no sooner had I done that did he peel out leaving my standing there in a cloud of dust.

"Asshole" I muttered under my breath as I started walking, Not the best area of town for me to be walking home alone, especially this close to midnight but I couldn't stay in the car any longer. The further I got the worse I felt, not about walking home but about bringing up Derek's dead sister no one deserves that. He was going out of his way to help Scott and I and he really didn't say anything about Stiles that wasn't true to some degree, I'll be the first to admit he does get on your nerves.

As I walked I reached inside my bag to pull out some of the papers I had photo copied and printed off, anything I could find about werewolves that I though might be useful as well as pack's and pack mentality.

_**'Maybe the Alpha mistook you for a Deer'**_

That phrase echoed in my head and I realized that Derek had told me what the thing was, intentional or not he told me that the Werewolf who bit me was The Alpha. I shuffled through the paper before coming across the alpha in more then one of them, apparently the strongest and most deadly...some believed that Alpha werewolf's to be the only ones who's bites turned you while others thought any werewolf's bite or scratch would do the trick...The Alpha just who was it?

When I heard tires slowly creeping on asphalt for the second time that night I thought 'Maybe Derek came back?' but when I looked up I was sadly mistaken.

"Need a lift?" the man from the driver's seat asked and right then I felt my stomach drop, there sitting in the driver's seat was the Hunter from the Gas station.


	13. Chapter 13

"I- I-" I tried to speak but all my words seemed to be stuck in my throat at the moment, why was he here? Had he been following me and Derek this whole time? Waiting for his chance to-

"You're the Sheriff's little girl right? I'm Chris Argent, I do some business with your dad actually." his voice had cut off my inner monologue.

"Um, yeah I'm the Sheriff's Daughter...It's nice to meet you " maybe being as formal with him as possible will distract him from the fact that I'm a potential werewolf, the very thing he hunts...yeah I'm sure that'll work.

"You know it's not good for you to be walking home this late, why don't you let me give you a ride" he pressed again and even though every fiber of my beng screamed no I opened the door and got in anyway.

"Thank you, My ride kinda didn't work out..." I mutter while holding my bag as close as humanly possible.

"No problem always happy to help out. Your ride, it wouldn't happened to have been Derek Hale now would it? You know he's not the best person to invest your time with, I'm sure your Dad wouldn't approve" He replied while giving me a sideways glance.

"How did you know it was Derek Hale who was giving me a ride?" I questioned, I wanted to call him out on following us.

"Me and Derek go way back...I knew his family, before the fire" He replied with a knowing look, was he implying he started the fire? Or that he knew who did? Great now was not only in a car with a Werewolf hunter but he was quite possibly the person or part of the person who set one of our town most devastating arson's...

"That didn't really answer my question, knowing Derek doesn't tell you he was the one driving me home." I quipped.

"No but that did, You know you seem to be pretty defensive of him...Why is that? You're not dating him are you, I mean he's a dangerous guy. I heard he killed someone." He said getting a little more stern.

"He was exonerated, it ended up being his sister they think she might have been attacked by some kind of wolf" Dammit, I was leading him closer to a conversation I really didn't want to have.

"Hm, speaking about attacks. I heard you were attacked by something in the woods recently, that looks like a pretty nasty bite you got there" and there it was he knew, he knew what attacked me and he knew that I knew Derek now so naturally he suspected I was a werewolf.

"Mountain Lion" I stalled.

"I'm no expert but that doesn't look like a mountain lion attacked you" he pressed.

"Yeah well like you said you're no expert" I snipped.

"Right, well here we are" he said while we pulled up to my house,he turned and gave me a knowing smile.

"Thanks" I muttered while getting out of the car, before I shut the door though I had to say something. "Derek isn't a bad guy you know. Yeah he might be grumpy most of the time and he might not always make the best choices but cut the guy some slack, he lost almost his entire family, most recently his sister...so back off him"

"There goes that defensiveness, you barley know the guy what makes you defend him?" he asked and this time I smiled.

"Guess it's just in my nature" I replied while slamming his car door, I made the walk up the driveway brisk and quickly entered my house. I didn't want to give him the chance for a response, I was almost certain that he was going to be keeping a extra close eye on me from now on.

"Sis!" I heard Stiles yell while his stampeded down the stairs. "Where have you been I was worried sick, who dropped you off?"

"Chris Argent, he works with dad." I replied while trying to make it past him and up the stairs.

"Argent? Allison's dad! The same Guy who shot Scott with a crossbow a few days ago! Why did you get in the car with him, he probably know you were bit" Stiles spazzed.

"Yeah well Derek was being an Ass, I got out of his car and started walking...Elm St you know, not the best place and then pulled up and offered a ride. What was I supposed to do say no? That'd be like admitting I might be a werewolf" I replied trying to calm him.

"Wait a minute you where with Derek too? Do you have a Death wish!" Stiles was completely freaking out at this point.

"I'm really getting tired of everyone assuming I'm some child that needs to be coddled, last time I checked I was the older sister who can make her own decisions" I snapped.

"Well right now it doesn't seem like it, you can't trust either of them most certainly not Derek he was the one who bit you and attacked the Bus Driver!" he yelled back.

"He didn't-" but I cut myself off not feeling I should keep having to defend Derek to everyone."I'm done arguing Stiles I really am, I've had a long night and all I want to do is sleep right now" I sighed defeated. "Be mad at me all you want I don't care anymore, I'm getting so sick of being treated like I'm the bad guy for wanting answers"

I didn't listen to anything else he said as I walked up the stairs to my room, if he was going to be mad then fine I couldn't really focus on that right now. I wanted nothing more then to just lay down in bed and sleep the rest of my life away, I was a real problem solver you know.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok just wanted to address a Guest Review I recently got on this story, first off thank you for reading! This story might be a little slow going for the romance lovers out there and for that I'm sorry, i just never really liked the quick to the relationship fanfics out there but I will tell you some kinda cute stuff will be coming up in the next few chapters...As for the Derek's POV suggestion I might be doing that in the next chapter, it's gonna be based on 1x04 so when Derek is walking through the school I might have to put it in his POV and maybe some other parts but we'll see!**

**Also I don't know if you all have noticed that the main character has yet to be named...all we know is she's Stiles sister, I've done this on purpose for everyone out there reading who might want to interject your own OC or even yourself in her place. If that makes anyone frustrated I'm sorry, i just know how frustrating it is to be reading a story and not like the name of the main character so it kinda puts you off...lol.**

**Anyways thanks again for reading and enjoy the next chapter!**

I was currently pacing about my room flinging things around in search of my missing phone, I wasn't even sure when the last time I saw it was, maybe it was in Stiles jeep? As soon as I heard him pull up I was rushing out the door, almost knocking him over in the process.

"Jeez, what's up with you?" I heard him ask.

"Can't find my phone, I thought maybe I left it in your Jeep...have you seen it?" I responded.

"I don't think it's in there You had it when you got out at the library last night, you must have left it there" he said. "Or maybe in the back seat of Derek's car?" him muttered.

"What was that?" I asked sternly. "I know you and pretty much everyone else seems to think me defending Derek automatically mean I'm sleeping with him, well I'm not in fact if you would have let me explain last night you would know that I got mad at him, he was being a total ass."

"What a shocker" cue the sarcasm. "You want me to drive you down to the library so you can check? I don't have much else to do today, Scott's going on a date with Allison so I'm stuck at home"

"Ohhh a date? Allison, that's the Hunters daughter right? Is it safe for him to be pursuing this relationship?" I asked while we both headed back into the house.

"Derek doesn't think so but Scotty really likes her" he replied. "So what all happened last night, with you and Derek and You and Allison's dad"

"Well after I left the Library I noticed something going on over at the Gas station, bunch of 'hunters' had Derek surrounded they had a altercation a window got broken and they left. Next thing I know Derek's offering to drive me home, we get into it in the car over something stupid, I get out to prove a point and he peels off. Then Allison's Dad pulls up, I think he'd been following us since the Gas station, he's seems to know about me or suspect something at least...he thinks I've turned, then again I didn't really correct him" I said explaining to him pretty much how my whole night went.

"So wait, Allison's Dad thinks you're a werewolf!" Stiles yelled.

"Suspects, he doesn't really have any proof." I replied. "Derek seems to think something is up too, he said not to jump to any conclusions but my sense of smell seems to be heightened."

"..." at first he didn't say much which was unlike my brother to not have some type of retort. "Then, you might be a werewolf too then? I mean I know you haven't turned or anything but what if it's gonna be a gradual thing, what if-" he stopped and looked up into my eyes, why was he acting so weird? I wasn't dying I just might end up turning into a homicidal werewolf that's all. "What if this other wolf, assuming it's not Derek, trys to come after you again? Scott said it was trying to use him to help kill the bus driver, what if he does the same thing with you?"

"Stiles...Listen you don't have to worry about me ok? Nothing says I'm gonna be anything but a normal human, maybe my sense of smell is heightened due to infection or stress...don't worry so much ok? nothing is gonna happen to me, I won't let it" I reassured.

"Yeah, ok" he smiled. "Let's order some pizza, then maybe I'll drive you down to the library to check for your phone."

"Hm, let me guess my treat right?" I asked and he gave a 'obviously' response as he entered the kitchen to phone the pizza place.

I made my way back upstairs to grab some cash from my purse, as soon as I entered my room I felt like something was off...was my window always open? I shrugged it off and closed the window before heading over to my dresser, I pulled out two crisp twenty dollar bills and then shoved my wallet back into the bowels of my purse, a faint buzz made me spin around.

*buzz buzz buzz*

There it was again, it sounded like my phone going off but I searched every inch of this room. I walked in the direction of the noise to my desk which sat against the same wall that my window was on.

*buzz buzz buzz*

I moved a couple of papers around on my desk but no luck, I looked over at my messenger bag which was setting just next to the papers hanging open. I reached in and felt around for a second and suddenly my hand made contact with something smooth, I pulled it out and low and behold there it was my phone.

It was weird though, I could have sworn that was the first place I looked when I noticed it wasn't in my pocket. In fact I'm sure of it because I remember having to pull everything out just to be doubly sure, but then how did it get in there just now?

I pressed the home button and my screen came to life with light, it showed two missed calls from my dad.

"I better call him back" I muttered to myself and quickly unlocked my phone, I hit contacts and scrolled down to 'D' just as I was about to click on 'Dad' I noticed a new contact on my list that made my heart beat pick up, there right under my Dad read...

**Derek**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright so I know I promised episode 4 in this chapter but it didn't quite work out that way, I'm sorry! I wanted to maybe squeeze it into this chapter or even start it in this chapter but I never wanna make them too long...maybe I'm gonna have to tho otherwise this fic is gonna have a million chapters!**

**If I write Chapter one more frickin' time! I look back at that and literally just see Chapter,Chapter, Chapters!**

**Anywho, thank you to whoever is still reading I love you forever! Also I've never said it but it's probably obvious I DON'T OWN TEEN WOLF!**

I'm not quite sure how long I stared down at the name but pretty soon I was being brought out of my stuper by the sound of Stiles calling out to me, I sighed and pressed the lock button on my phone and put it in my back pocket.

"The pizza here already?" I asked while coming down the stairs, I looked around the living room where I though Stiles would be only to find it empty.

"Not yet" I almost screamed when the sudden voice came from behind me, I spun around quickly.

"Dammit Stiles! Don' . . .That" I said punctuating each word with a slap accross his upper arm.

"Ow, you know it's not my fault you're always spacing out" he retorted. "It'll probably be another 10-15 minutes, I was gonna ask if you wanted to watch a movie"

"Stiles we've talked about this, I'm not watching Star Wars with you again" I sighed while plopping down on the couch.

"Yea yea yea, I was actually thinking about a cult classic it's got Michael J. Fox, James Hampton..." the sound of the doorbell cut him off and I sprung up from the couch, after paying for the Pizza's I walked back into the living room and set them down on the coffee table.

"How about Big Trouble in Little China? We haven't seen that in a while." I asked.

"Dude yeeees!"

After inhaling almost an entire pizza by himself along with 3 Root Beers Stiles had passed out, I picked him up as best I could and tried laying him on the couch but he ended up half on half off, I then covered him up with the small blanket that layed across the back of the couch.

I took care of the left over Pizza and all of the empty pop cans before turning off the T.V and heading upstairs to my room, once there I closed my door and started to strip.

Standing infront of my full length mirror I scrutinized my body, the bruises looked a lot better and some of the scratches as well, the bite though still made me feel so self conscious. I touched it but that just seemed to unsettle me further, I sighed defeatedly and grabbed the oversized Beacon Hills Cyclones shirt that I had stolen from Stiles and pulled it over my head.

Sitting there I started to think about it again; Dereks number. Was it really his number? Should I call it? No that'd be weird, right? I mean what would I even say to him?

But then maybe he put it in my phone, maybe he wants me to call...why though we didn't really part on good terms.

I hovered over his number in my contacts still debating on weither to call him or not, finally I just threw caution to the wind and hit the send button.

Riiiing...Riiiing...Riiiing

"Please don't pick up,Please don't pick up" I found myself chanting quietly.

"Took you long enough, I dropped your phone off hours ago" the sound of Derek's gruff voice on the other end of the phone sent chills down my spine.

"..." I didn't respond, mostly because I hadn't really thought about what to say in the event that he did answer. "Derek" was all I could think of at that point.

"Were you expecting someone else to answer?" he mused.

"I-I just didn't think it was...That you'd answer it being so late and all, maybe I should call back" I rambled, I could hear Derek let out a frustrated sigh on the other end and I knew I was already getting on his nerves.

"Look you called for a reason right? If you are wondering about how I got your phone you left it in my car, I decided to input my number just in case you needed something...so do you need something or are you just wasting my time?"

"No I'm...Look I wanted to start by saying I'm sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have brought that up and I know you didn't kill her I just-" but I stopped myself short not really sure what explanation I could really give, I mean the only reason I said those things was out of anger and my own pettiness.

"No I didn't, I found her like that being used as bait to attract me..." hearing that almost broke me, who would do something like that? What kind of psychopath would kill someones sister and scatter her body in the woods for her brother to find?

""Why? Why would anyone do something like that?" I asked, my voice cracking just slightly over the phone.

"Don't ok, I didn't tell you in order to insite some kind of sympathy from you" he ordered.

"Sorry I didn't mean to make it sound like I pitied you or anything, it's just gotta be rough going through that...If you ever wanna talk-"

"I don't, now if that's it I'm gonna hang up" Derek snapped cutting me off.

"No,no,no I did want to talk to you about something. I thought you should know, after I got out of your car earlier someone else gave me a ride home." I started.

"And?"

"And that someone was Chris Argent, you know the hunter...Well he started talking to me about you mostly,he hinted to me about getting bit but I think he thinks I'm a werewolf." I finished.

"Stay away from him! What even possessed you to get in the car with him in the first place? Do you have a death wish!" he yelled, making me hold the phone away from my ear quite a bit.

"What was I supposed to say? 'Sorry Chris but as a potential werewolf I don't make a habit of jumping in cars with hunters." I said sarcastically. " I figured if I played dumb then maybe he would assume I didn't know anything, he saw my bite, he saw that it hasn't healed that should be proof enough that I haven't shifted right?"

"They don't care! Just knowing you were bit makes you a target, from now on keep your distance I don't need you getting yourself killed" he replied.

"Are you actually concerned about me?" I teased and the next thing I knew I heard three beeps signaling the end of the call. "Bye to you too then..." I whispered.


	16. Chapter 16

(Howling)

I snapped awake at the sound of a wolf howling, at first I thought I was hearing things but once I was awake I couldn't shake the feeling of dread that washed over me. My heartbeat picked up and my breathing became labored, I felt around blindly for my phone, I needed to call Derek I didn't know why but something was telling me to call him.

"You have reached the voicemail box of-"

Straight to voicemail, this couldn't be a good sign why wasn't he picking up his phone? Was he hurt? Or dying? Or Dead! Oh my god, what if he was dead what would I do? Without Derek me and Scott would be screwed, yeah that's why I was worried if he died...

I looked down at the time on my phone only to see 2:13am glaring back at me, maybe he wasn't answering because he was sleeping, like any normal person would be at this time. I was probably worried for no reason anyway,the howling could have been something a simple as a neighbors dog or even my imagination...I need to get some sleep.

The next time I woke up it was around 7 in the morning and I knew Stiles would be leaving for school pretty soon, I shuffled out of bed and managed to pull some sweatpants on before exiting my room and making my way down stairs. Stiles was half asleep in his bowl of Cocoa Pebbles when I entered the kitchen, I made sure to open and close the cupboard doors a loud as possible which seemed to jolt him awake.

"Morning Stiles" I greeted still quite tired myself but loving the death glare he gave me for my feigned perkiness.

"Why are you so loud? Don't you know what time it is?" He grumbled.

"About time for you to get to school?" I mused "By the way that reminds me, Dad wants me to take your Jeep in for an oil change at noon..."

"Noon? How are you gonna manage that?" He asked becoming more awake with each passing second.

" I figured I'd drop you off at school, take the Jeep in at noon and be back in time to pick you up" I told him.

"No way, I don't let anyone drive my Baby!" He yelled.

"Sorry bro, dads orders...and as the one who puts gas in your baby I feel he has more authority" I said.

"Fine" he sighed defeatedly "Just make sure you're extra careful and be back in the parking lot by 2,I don't want to have to wait around"

" Yes sir!" I mock saluted.

"HAHAHA" he forcefully laughed "Just make sure you're there" he finished grabbing his book bag and heading towards the door.

"Wait a minute, I need your keys-" just as I finished that his car keys came flying at me and I hurriedly scrambled to grab them before they hit me in the face. "Thanks" I said sarcastically.

"Hurry up Jeeves!" he snapped and I regretted ever agreeing to this...

Later that day Derek's POV

I shuffled slowing through the halls of Beacon Hills High School trying to avoid the few students not in class, the pain in my arm was excruciating and it became even more so when one of the kids brushed against me making me cringe. I needed to find Scott before this progressed any further, I wasn't sure what Scott would be able to do but at this point he was my best bet since hospitals were out of the question.

Even though I had my head hung low and was focused more on watching my own two feet in a effort to not fall flat on my face, a familiar scent made me look up. I recognized the kid in front of me shoving books in his locker, he was on the lacrosse field the other night, he knew Scott. I picked up my pace only slightly I couldn't let him get to far away, he was my only hope at finding Scott without searching the entire school.

"Where's Scott Mccall?" I asked in a labored breath pulling the kids attention away from his locker, he gave me a once over before responding.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I asked you politely." I glowered "And I only do the once"

"Hmm. Ok, Tough guy. How about I help you find him if you tell me what you're selling him?" He negotiated.

Selling him? What was he talking about?

"What is it? Is in Dianabol?" he leaned in. "Hmm? HGH?" was this kid serious?

"Steroids?" I asked astounded by this kids stupidity, I went to brush past him and find Scott myself but he stopped me.

"No, Girl Scout Cookies. What the hell do you think I'm talking about?" he asked sarcastically. "By the way, whatever it is you're selling, I'd probably stop sampling the merchandise. you look wrecked." this kid was really asking to get his face put right through one of these lockers, but I stopped myself because I wasn't in much of a condition to do anything.

"I'll find him myself" I said trying my best to seem like I was just laughing off his comment, but he didn't seem to be having any of it.

"No, we're not done here." when he put his hands on my shoulder, the same one that I'd been shot in was the straw that broke the camels back. I grabbed him quickly and slammed him into the the locker face first, I could feel my claws extend and pierce into his neck, thats when I came back to reality and pulled back just as fast.

I made it down the hall and behind a small pillar in a flash before bracing myself against it, I tried as best I could to use my heightened sense of hearing to locate Scott.

(Chalk writing on chalkboard)

(Rock music playing)

Man: I finish lacrosse practice at 5:00 I'll be over after that.

(Clicking)

"Scott's coming over, tonight?" I heard a feminine voice ask.

"We're just studying together" another female voice responded. The Argent girl and it sounded like they were talking about Scott,I listened closely.

"Just studying never ends with just studying." the first girl hinted."It's like getting into a hot tub, Somebody eventually cops a feel"

"So what are you saying?" Allison asked.

"I'm just saying, you know, make sure he covers up." god did I really have to hear this?"*Chuckles* Hello, Snow White, I'm talking about a condom."

"Are you kidding? After one date?"Allison responded shyly.

"Don't be a total prude, give him a little taste" the other girl prodded.

"Well, I mean, how much is a little taste?" Allison whispered back.

"Oh,God. You really like him, don't you?" the other girl asked with a giddy shocked sound to her voice.

"Well, he's different. When I first moved here I had a plan, no boyfriends till college. I just move too much. But then I met him, and he was different." her voice held a kind of airiness to it. "I don't know I can't explain it"

"I can." the other girl stated. "It's your brain flooding with phenylethylamine."

Allison laughed. "What?"

"I'll tell you what to do, when's he coming over?"

"Right after school"

"Hmm" the rest of there conversation got choppy towards the end and I wasn't even sure who said what, the next thing I knew the bell signaling the end of school was blaring in my ear and I had the cover them to muffle the ringing.

I looked around at all the kids flooding the halls and sighed, I really needed to find Scott now before he left to go home, so I headed towards the parking lot.

Original POV

I sat in Stiles Jeep waiting for school to let out, when I heard the bell ring I looked up in search of him, I was ready to go home i'd been in this parking lot since 1:30. There he was at the front door, his eyes combing the parking lot for his Jeep.

*Honk, Honk*

I pressed on the horn the get his attention and it seemed to work because he gave a wave, once he got to the drivers side I went to shift to the Passengers seat.

"So how was your day?" I asked.

"Pretty good, got a A on my Test in History." he replied while shuffling his book bag into the backseat before throwing his Jeep in reverse and going to pull out of the Parking lot.

We didn't make it but maybe 10 feet before someone was stepping infront of us with there hands up, Stiles stomped on his breaks and we both lurched forward.

"Oh my God" Stiles exclaimed."You gotta be kidding me. This guys everywhere" I heard him mumble before it even registered to me who we had almost hit.

"Derek?" I exclaimed while throwing my seatbelt off and jumping out of the Jeep, he didn't look good at all he was really pale and seemed to be sweating a lot. I rushed over to him helping him sit up straight, from out of the corner of my eye I could see Scott running up to us.

"What the hell?What are you doing here?" he asked Derek.

"I was shot" Derek replied in a labored breath.

"He's not looking so good, dude" I heard my brother add.

"No shit, he just said he was shot" I said in a harsh whisper.

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott asked.

"I can't. It was a different kind of bullet" Derek said, I didn't know what to do I felt if I touched him it might hurt, without knowing where he was shot.

"A silver bullet?" my brother speculated and I almost wanted to roll my eyes but didn't. What if it was a silver bullet? At this point almost all my knowledge on werewolves came from fiction.

"No you idiot" Derek growled.

"Wait. That's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours." Scott interjected.

"What? Who said 48 hours?" Derek seethed the pain showing on his face even more.

"The one who shot you"

I watched Derek's eyes spark to life in a bright fluorescent blue, they flickered on and off like he had not control over what was happening, but that didn't stop Scott from getting pissy.

"What are you doing?Stop that" Scott snapped.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, I can't" Derek replied.

"Derek, get up" Scott said while taking his arm, for some reason with out thought I slapped it away which earned me a strange look from Scott.

"You don't know if that hurts him" I defended but Scott just shook his head and faced Derek once more.

"Help me get him in the car"

Once we got him up we moved him quickly to the front seat of Stiles Jeep, to which my brother threw a fit. We loaded him in and I went around to the drivers side and climbed in and into the back seat, the cars behind us kept honking their horns and were really starting to piss me off but I said nothing and turned my attention back to Derek.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used" he was saying to Scott.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Scott asked.

"She's an Argent. She's with them." Derek replied.

"Why should I help you?"

"Just do what he says!" I yelled a little more harshly then I intended, This whole back and forth crap coupled with the incessant car horns was pressing my last nerve.

"Fine I'll try" Scott said defeatedly. "Get him out of here." he said looking to my brother.

"I hate you for this so much, both of you" Stiles said giving both Scott and I death glares before pulling off.

As I sat in the back seat all I could do was stare at Derek, I'm pretty sure it was creepy in every form of the word but I couldn't help it, I was worried.

"You're gonna be ok" I muttered and finally reached out to try and sooth him maybe, as soon as my hand made contact with the side of Derek's head I felt a wave of pain that made my vision go black for a second and I felt really lightheaded.

"What are you-" but Derek cut himself off when he saw the shock run across my face and my features dim. "That shouldn't even be possible"

"What shouldn't even be possible?" both me and Stiles asked in unison.

"Pain Transference" Derek replied as if that cleared anything up for us.


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm not 100% in love with this chapter but I was like...IT'S BEEN ALMOST A MONTH GIVE THEM SOMETHING! So yeah I decided to just publish as is and risk hatred and unfollows *Sigh* please don't hate me forever!**

**I really am sorry for the delay, my brother (who I live with) just had a baby and I've been in Aunt mode, lol. I hope you guys do enjoy this chapter just a little anyway, I was nervous about screwing this up since it has so many followers and reads(in my opinion) and I don't wanna lose any of you!**

* * *

><p>"It's an ability werewolves have to absorb and alleviate pain in others" Derek said a look of disbelief on his face.<p>

"Wait, so does that mean she is a werewolf?" Stiles asked taking his eyes off the road to look at both me and Derek.

"I don't-ugh" but Derek didn't get to finish his sentence as another wave of pain washed over him.

"Well I don't really care what it means right now, if I can somehow use this ability to alleviate some of your pain, I will" I reached out and cradled the side of Derek's face in my hand, pain shot through me and I could see my veins turning black along my arm the edges of my vision becoming slightly blurry.

It hadn't been very long before I couldn't take any more and had to wretch my hand away, I quickly braced myself against the roll bar that ran through my brothers jeep hoping not to pass out.

"Don't do that again" Derek growled. "You have no idea what taking my pain will do to your body"

"I don't really care right now, if it alleviates your pain then I'm gonna do it." I growled right back.

"For once I agree with Derek, Sis" Stiles interjected whiping his head around to look at me, then back at the road and then back to me, until finally staying on the road.

"You said it yourself didn't you Derek? The bite is a gift, well maybe this is what I'm meant to use my gift for...to help you" I tried to reason.

Derek didn't say anything, whether it was from the pain he was in or that what I said actually made sense, I wasn't really sure. I took my chance with him distracted and placed my hand back on him, this time I touched him in his shoulder and I felt the pain trickle down my arm and it hurt but not as bad as it had the first time. I wondered if maybe with each time I took his pain if my own body would recover from it quicker?

"You feeling any better" I whispered.

"If I say yes will you stop touching me?" he asked.

"Probably not" I answered honestly trying to give him a smile but this wave of pain seemed to hit me right in the chest, making me cringe slightly."You know you must have a pretty damn high pain tolerance, I'm getting the watered down version and it's still pretty intense..." I breathed.

"Maybe if you weren't so thick headed-" Derek bit out trying to move away from my touch but he'd seemed to have lost his earlier fight.

"You're acting like a baby, is this what happens to you, Big Bad Wolf? You get shot and start acting like a child who doesn't want to take his medicine?" I mocked.

"Big Bad Wolf is about to rip Little Red Riding Hoods-" but Derek's sentence was cut of by my brothers frustrated outburst when his call once again went to voicemail, Scotty must have been ignoring him.

"Come on.." he muttered while hitting the end call button instead of leaving a message."Hey, try not to bleed out on my seats, okay?" He snapped taking his frustrations out on Derek "We're almost there..."

"Almost where?"Derek asked.

"Your house" Stiles stated.

"What? No, you can't take me there" Derek snapped.

"I can't take you to your own house?" I heard my brothers voice give a squeak, which he usually only did when he was irritated and I knew them butting heads wasn't gonna end well.

"Not when I can't protect myself" Derek deadpanned,Stiles jaw tightened and he whipped over to the side of the road before putting his car in park and cutting the engine.

"Alright, what happens if Scott can't find your little magic bullet, are you dying?" Stiles asked in a stern tone while turning to face Derek.

"Not yet, I have a last resort" Derek responded while pulling his sleeve up his arm revealing a heavily infected looking bullet wound.

"What do you mean? What Last resort?" at this point Stiles finally seemed to notice the open wound and I watched him blanch in disgust. " .God. What is that? Oh *dry heave* is that contagious? You know what you should probably just get out" Stiles said pointing to the door.

"Start the car. Now" Derek growled.

"You know I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, okay? In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead" Stiles gestured.

"Start the car, or I'm gonna rip you're throat out...with my teeth" Derek growled staring pensively at my brother, under the pressure of Derek's gaze coupled with the threat, my brother begrudgingly started the car and pulled back on the road.

"What is your last resort Derek" I mumbled while running my hand through his hair absentmindedly, once I noticed what I was doing though I quickly stopped.

"Don't worry about it, Scott will find the bullet...he has to" he seemed to try and reassure himself.

I decided to just drop the subject and returned to running my hand through his hair in a comforting gesture, I couldn't believe he was letting me touch him for this long. I couldn't feel much of his pain anymore, maybe it was under manageable levels.

"How's your pain?" I asked.

"Fine, I feel more numb then anything, might have something to do with the blood loss" he stated ryely.

"Try Scott again Stiles" I said tapping my brother on the shoulder frantically.

"You try him" Stiles shot back childishly.

"This isn't time for a temper tantrum Stiles, Derek is losing a lot of blood and my super power doesn't seem to be doing much anymore!" I snapped. "Keep your eyes open Derek ok?" I asked soothingly while trying to gently nudge him.

"Don't panic I'm fine" Derek said gruffly.

Easy for him to say his words didn't make me worry any less, I looked over to my brother who was getting frustrated after his call went to voicemail again. I was shocked that he kept trying after the first time Scott didn't answer, maybe my panic and upset had made him feel bad.

"Scott if you don't pick up this phone I'm gonna- FINALLY! I've been trying to call you for the past 30 minutes dude!" my brother exclaimed after finally getting through to Scott , thank god."What am I supposed to do with him?" unfortuanatly I couldn't here the other half of the conversation, why couldn't I have super hearing?

"And, by the way, he's starting to smell" my brother said disgusted. "Like Deeeeath."

"Stiles!" I exclaimed hitting my brother for being so insensitive.

"What about your boss?" Stiles conversation with Scott continued without so much as an acknowledgment, suddenly he held his phone out for Derek to take. "You're not gonna believe where he's telling me to take you"

"Did you find it?" Derek demanded."Look, if you don't find it, then I'm dead, got it?"

"I'm starting to think that wouldn't be such a bad thing." I heard the muffled reply as I leaned closer to the phone, how could Scott even say that? I reached for the phone to chew his ass out only to get my hand swatted.

"Then think about this. The Alpha called you out against your will. He's gonna do it again. Next time you either kill with him or you get killed. So if you wanna stay alive, then you need me. Find the bullet!" Derek snapped and then quickly hung up the phone.

"So he wants you to take Derek to the Animal Clinic?" I deduced.

"Yup" was Stiles only reply and for the next 10 minutes or so we sat in a awkward silence, only the sounds of me running my hand through Dereks damp hair and his occasional grunts of protest could be heard.

Once we arrived at the Animal Clinic it seemed Stiles couldn't get out of the Jeep fast enough, leaving me to help Derek out. I pulled Dereks good arm over my shoulder and slid him out out of the seat, making sure he was stable on his feet before advancing too much. Stiles was right about one thing, The smell of Death clung to Derek like a wet blanket and it made my stomach turn.

"You don't have to help me I'm not totally incapable of-"

"Shut up Derek, I'm done listening to your brodding loner one-liners ok? Let me help you, damn!" I snapped as I hobbled us over to the door where Stiles stood, I gently placed Derek on a pallet of Dry Dog food that was stacked next to the door, before turning to watch my brother fumbling with the spare key when his phone buzzed and he pulled it out.

"Does Northern blue monkshood mean anything to you?" he asked Derek.

"It's a rare form of wolfsbane. He has to bring me the bullet" Derek panted.

"Why?"

"Cause I'm gonna die without it..."


End file.
